


Be My Breath Through The Deep Water

by dazedastrophile



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Disagreements, M/M, These boys are so in love, flat tires, it becomes fluff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: A disagreement between TK and Carlos brings them to an important conversation in their relationship.For Tarlos Week Day 6: "You deserve better" + Angst
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Be My Breath Through The Deep Water

TK isn’t sure where their night had gone wrong but one moment they were laughing and the next they were arguing. Now they were sitting in silence as Carlos drove them back home. It wasn’t ideal by any means. TK had pulled out his phone, pretending to scroll through it, taking small glances at Carlos. He was staring straight at the road ahead, his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel, his jaw clenched. At this point, TK hadn’t even remembered what they had been fighting about, which is usually how it went most of the time. But both of them were too stubborn to admit that they may have been in the wrong. So TK bit down onto his lip and stared down at the screen of his phone. 

It happened too fast. There was a loud popping noise and suddenly the Camaro began to swerve with Carlos attempting to gain control again. TK suddenly felt as though his heart was in his throat. He felt Carlos throw his one arm across his chest to stop him from being tossed around. TK squeezed his eyes shut, willing the car to stop and when it finally did, he felt as though he could be sick. When he opened his eyes back again, he saw that they had thankfully stopped onto the shoulder of the road. 

“What the hell was that?” TK asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the small space.

“I think we got a flat.” Carlos said. “Are you okay?” 

TK looked at Carlos. “I’m fine. Are you?” 

“I’m okay.” Carlos whispered, although his voice sounded incredibly shaken but he seemed to miraculously recover. “Well, I guess I’m changing a tire. Which I did not think I would be doing tonight. But hey, why not have something else go wrong?” 

TK frowned, refraining from rolling his eyes at Carlos’ tone. “Do you need help?” 

“No, I’m good. Just stay here.” Carlos said before opening his door, climbing out of the car and slamming it back closed. Now that he was gone, TK really did roll his eyes. But he felt something deep within his chest, a wave of emotion that had been there since he and Carlos began driving. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming. He knew that disagreements were a given in a relationship, but when he and Carlos did end up having them, he just wanted to skip right to the recovery. 

TK unlocked his phone, prepared to open another one of his apps to distract himself but when the picture of Carlos that was set as his home screen popped up. TK couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his lips and he shook his head. This was so stupid. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, stepping out of the car. Carlos was hard at work when he came around the side of the car. From afar, he looked as though he was just focusing on changing the tire but TK couldn’t help but to see the tear stains on his cheeks. It broke his heart.

“ **You deserve better.** ” TK said into the night, startling Carlos who turned to look at him. 

“Excuse me?” Carlos asked, his brow furrowed with confusion. 

“You heard me, you deserve better.” TK repeated. “We both do.” 

Carlos stood up, abandoning his work. “TK, what are you talking about?” 

TK walked to close the small space between him and Carlos and immediately reached up to swipe a thumb across his cheek to clear away his tears. “Carlos, do you even remember what we were arguing about?” He asked, his voice soft. 

Carlos was silent for a moment before shaking his head, sighing. “I really don’t.” 

“Yeah, me either. You know why? Because it really wasn’t that important. It was stupid, which most arguements are. It’s not either one of our faults. But, it is not worth us getting worked up and not talking to each other over, I guarantee you. Our relationship deserves communication. We’ve always talked to each other and we’ve always been honest with each other. Why ruin that now for a stupid, petty arguement?” 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Carlos said, grabbing TK by the waist and pulling him close to his chest before wrapping his arms around him. 

“Sure.” TK mumbled into the material of Carlos’ shirt. 

“It’s stupid but I was really scared there for a moment. When we were swerving, I was thinking the worst and if something happened and we were fighting? I wouldn’t have been able to deal with that. That’s why I was so upset, I put up a wall in order to hide my fear of losing you.” Carlos whispered.

“I was really scared too.” TK admitted. “I hate when I don’t get to talk to you.” 

“Me too.” Carlos’ voice was light as he spoke. “At this point I can’t see my life without you.” 

TK shook his head, feeling tears welling up into his eyes. “I love you so much, Carlos.” 

“I love you too.” Carlos said, pulling away just enough to lean down and place a kiss to TK’s lips. 

They stood there for a moment lost in each other before it broke and they lent their foreheads together. TK smiled, feeling the warmth of Carlos’ body radiating onto him making him warm against the chill of the night, almost acting as an anchor; keeping him grounded to the real world.

“You know, when this night started, I had no idea it would end with us hugging on the side of the road.” TK joked. “Not that I’m complaining. I’d do anything with you.” 

“I appreciate that, sweetheart but I’d really like if flat tires and almost car accidents could stay in the back of the adventure book. Maybe stick to some safer choices.” 

TK chuckled. “Got it.” 

“So, are you still offering that help?” Carlos asked as they finally pulled away from each other’s arms. 

TK thought for a moment. “I don’t know, I think I’d like to admire the view instead of work.” 

Carlos narrowed his eyes at TK, a smirk on his face. “Nu uh, you can admire the view while you work. Now get over here so we can get home and I can show you just how much I love you.” 

“What do you need me to do?” TK was quick to ask and Carlos rolled his eyes, passing him a flashlight. 

“Hold this for me.” He said as he bent back down. 

“I can do that.” 

Carlos nodded. “And by the way, Tyler Kennedy, there is no one better than you.”

TK bit his lip to hold back a smile. He was thankful for the darkness of the night hiding the deep red blush that had flooded across his skin. Carlos reached over and grabbed TK’s hand from where he was bent down on the ground. 

“Also for the record, I’m sorry.” He offered. 

“I’m sorry too.” TK said, squeezing Carlos’ hand. “Let’s promise to just talk to each other all the time, no matter what. We need to talk through things.” 

Carlos nodded. “Deal.” 

“Deal.” TK whispered. 

“Now give me some light.” Carlos said, beginning his work once again. 

And if TK watched him the entire time, falling completely in love all over again, well Carlos would never have to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I can't believe how fast this week went by, I'm sad it's almost over but I have had so much fun! Here's day 6. This is most definitely more fluff than angst, but I tried to focus more on TK's feelings on how he feels about Carlos than the actual disagreement itself. I hope you like it!
> 
> As always thank you for reading! It is greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave a kudo/comment and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Deep Water" by American Authors


End file.
